


Yeehaw

by orphan_account



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil’s Rejects
Genre: :), Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: E





	Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry Mace and Tanith

It’s a hot summer day on the set of The Devil’s Rejects. The tension of the stressful job occupies everyone’s minds as Rob is frantically looking for his main cast members and making a huge scene, not helping everyone else’s state of wellbeing. “Jesus fucking Christ where are Sid and Bill!” he shouts in the general direction of where his camera crew is gathered together and only gets tired and agitated looks as a response. 

“I don’t know man, I’ve only seen Sheri around the back of the hotel I think.” sighs his director of photography and goes back to adjust his camera. Rob is boiling with rage at that point “What the fuck are they doing back there! We are supposed to be filming in 5 minutes or the fucking producers are gonna kill me.” So he walks towards the hotel as fast as he could in the overwhelming heat to find his dearly beloved wife and friends before he snaps and blows this for everyone. 

He calls around in the reception area if they have seen Bill, Sid and Sheri anywhere and the receptionist directs him back to their respective rooms. No souls are to be found in Sheri’s and Sid’s rooms and Rob is relieved to hear noises from Bill’s. He bursts into the room without knocking, ready to order his cast members back to the scene of shooting but he gets struck by a surprising image that leaves him speechless. Bill comes out of the bathroom and he’s nearly thrice his own size! Rob is terrified at the sight; he’s never seen anything like this before “Bill??? What happened to you?????” 

Bill smiles at him with an innocent yet pained face “Hey Rob! Seems like I’ve grown overnight because of my overwhelming gayness!” He stands in front of his friend and motions him to come further inside. Rob has instantly forgotten about his directorial duties and sits down on the bed in front of him across Bill, wondering how this is even possible. 

Bill continues “I also have this insatiable appetite dude. I could eat anything right now. Do you have something on you for me to snack on?” 

Rob, still in shocked state, pats down his pockets to look for a stray leftover chocolate bar or something of the like but there’s nothing. “Sorry dude, I got nothing.” he pauses “... Do you know where Sid and Sheri might be?” 

Rob can’t even comprehend what’s happening right now as he sees Bill look down in front of himself in shame. “Well I... Guess I could say I got too excited... And man you don’t even get it, I’m SO hungry!” he says as he keeps his eye fixed on the carpet at his feet. “I’m sorry Rob.”

The realisation hits Rob and he jumps up from his seat “YOU?! YOU ATE THEM?!” he yells and backs up in panic to the nearest wall. 

Rob’s mind can’t help but wonder, right in the middle of a crucial moment. The images of Bill slowly engulfing Sid flashed in front of him and he thought about how it must have felt for the man. Bill tenderly lifting Sid up to his mouth, his warm breath ghosting over his skin as he gets put into his friend’s mouth. It must have felt so good for Sid to be surrounded by Bill’s tight and wet throat and how the friction of being swallowed must have gotten him so hard. How good Bill must have felt with Sid inside of him deep. He should definitely try this with Sheri once this whole shitshow ends. 

Rob notices Bill shaking his head as a response, his ashamed expression still present on his pained face, as he stands up and begins to walk towards Rob. “I’m so sorry Rob. This hunger is killing me...” 

Rob watches him with sick curiosity as the giant man picks him up and slowly starts to place him in his open mouth. Rob closes his eyes and hopes for the best before he could feel himself being swallowed. 

He was right thinking that it felt amazing for Sid. The hot and wet muscles squeezing him make him let out a muffled moan and he’s ashamed to feel his dick getting harder. The slick saliva coating him isn’t helping his situation and he begins to reach down his pants to help himself out. However before he could start pleasuring himself, he falls through Bill’s opening of stomach and lands in a boiling hot fluid. 

He looks around and annoyedly notes that there’s no way he could get back into Bill’s throat. He hears a familiar laughter from behind him. “Damn man, I was just about to get lonely down here.” Sid says and reaches to shake his hand. 

Rob is relieved about the fact that he isn’t alone, however he can see how awkward it is for the both of them since it is quite obvious that they were both about to jerk off. He shakes his friend’s hand back. “Crazy huh? I thought Sheri was gonna be down here too?” he asks worriedly.

“Sheri? Oh no she ain’t here.” Sid answers and scratches his head. 

-

Bill sits down on his bed, rubbing his stomach. He’s still so god damn hungry and it hasn’t been enough. He lays back and stares at the ceiling with a troubled expression, beginning to think about what he should do now. 

Suddenly he hears a knock on his door and the familiar voice “Bill, are you in there?” 

Bill smiles widely, knowing his problems are about to be solved, and replies. 

“Come on in Sheri. Join us boys in here.”


End file.
